


Be Careful in the Garden

by 17angelsprings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bee Sting Treatment, Bees, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: A bee stings Daan while he works in his garden and Matthew helps treat this little wound.Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.





	Be Careful in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamiewolf55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiewolf55/gifts).



> I've decided to use a different name for Netherlands in this fic, which is Daan Jansen.

Those little yellow insects were essential to the garden of Daan Jansen. Normally, it was absolutely possible for them to coexist at the same time and same place, the bugs bringing the dusty bits of goldenrod pollen to the flowers then sipping their sugar-sweet nectar for nourishment, and Daan watering or fertilizing or strolling around or anything he tasked himself to do in his garden. And there would be no interference in the other's activities. Not one would harm the other in anyway. If possible, any bee would rather not have to use their stinger. It would cost it its life- literally. 

 

And it wouldn't be fun for Daan if he got the venom-filled tip attached in his skin. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the prospect of death or illness as long he didn't have a bee-sting allergy, which he didn't. So that was why he always dressed a little more on the cautious side whenever he went out to the garden. Gardening gloves, check. Long sleeves, check. Long pants, check. Socks and boots, check. Blue-and-white scarf, check. That was just how prepared he was to protect himself from the little creatures among just simply preparing himself for his garden work. 

 

Well, on this specific day, it just so happened that a tiny vulnerability with his clothing caused a bit of conflict with the tiny insects. 

  
  


The late afternoon sun gleamed gently on the little landscape that consisted of bushes, trees, and a  _ shitton _ of flowers. A good majority of them were tulips. And that was because Daan favored tulips the most. So did his family. So did his home country, the Netherlands. To Daan and people like him, tulips were just the most perfect flower of perfect flowers. Simple, yet elegant. Comfortable, but romantic all the same. A perfectly sizable flower. Brightly-colored, but not too bright. Most importantly, they helped bring the young man known as Matthew Williams into the tulips lover's romantic life. Even before the two of them got involved in a relationship, Daan would send a  _ shitton _ of tulips to an address that used to be Matthew's house annually. One reason was to woo him, the other was an expression of gratitude for everything Matthew has done for Daan.

 

While the sun's rays softly smiled down upon the garden, it also smiled down upon a young adult with tulip-shaped hair and a stern expression, on his knees and leaning over a garden box covered with dark soil. A bit of sweat was breaking out of his forehead, sliding down along the small vertical scar above his right eyebrow. Then, on its way down the rest of his face. This garden box was empty and demanded to be fed seeds while the surrounding boxes were already blooming with life, again mostly tulips. Daan was continuing this routine of digging a little hole, sprinkling the seeds in, then covering up the hole like nothing happened in that spot of dirt. Then adding some water to the spot. 

 

His ears could pick up bits of buzzing noises from the little flower field to his left. There was no doubt it was the little bugs making those noises, busy as usual. Nothing much to think about for Daan. That was until one single bee wandered a bit away from the flowers. And more toward his left gloved hand. Then it landed right on his knuckle. This didn't go unnoticed by Daan, who tried shaking his hand a little, hoping that the insect would feel something like an earthquake effect and fly away.

 

Well, that was just his hope. Where time took Daan's reality next was completely different. The tiny creature crawled across the back of his hand with its six tiny legs. It just so happened that it stopped on a little strip of exposed skin where the glove and the sleeve of the shirt couldn't meet. And it stuck its little stinger, right there. Needle-sharp pain filled the area almost immediately. That was when the other gloved hand shoved the bee off.

 

"Fuck!"

 

As fast as an ostrich, Daan stood up and walked away from the gardening box. He left all this tools behind since treating this small injury was his first priority at the moment. Down the path to the gate, out of the gate, and to the little house, that was where the stung man was headed for. Behind a window next to the door, a tuft of golden-blonde hair disappeared out of sight and came back once the door was creaked open. Underneath the hair, was there a concerned Matthew, his violet eyes that saw how Daan was clutching his wrist in his journey to the door.

 

"Daan, what happened?"

 

"I just got stung by a bee, that's all."

 

"Did you remove the stinger yet?"

 

"No."

 

"Let me get you some ice and a card. I'll be right back." Matthew gestured Daan inside with a rapid motion of his hand.

 

Following the command of the hand, Daan did indeed go inside the house. He closed the door behind him and patiently waited for his boyfriend to come out of the kitchen. Matthew came back with his driver's licence, a small plastic bag full of ice, and some bandages. 

"

Okay, I'll be taking the stinger out now."

 

Matthew grabbed Daan's wrist with the sting and removed the glove residing on that hand. He pressed the license card onto the skin next to the stinger at an angle. Then, gently slid over it. Fortunately, the stinger came off of his skin just like that. Matthew placed his lips right next to the new wound and pinkish colors had put on a show over Daan's cheeks. Soon after, the cold plastic came right on the spot and was in the process of being strapped there thanks to Matthew's fine handiwork on the bandages. Although, they really don't need to take that much handiwork. 

 

Once Daan was allowed to let his hand rest to the side, he used the healthier hand to pull Matthew into a sort of awkward one handed hug. Oh which Matthew made it less awkward by wrapping his arms around his lover’s upper waist. But at this point, no one really cared how awkward the hug was. Daan opted to use this opportunity to place his own lips on his boyfriend's forehead. Instantly, Matthew felt his face glow a bit warmly and could feel the man smiling against him. The both of them stepped back from each other with a look of pure, simple, innocent love glossing over their irises. If Matthew's irises became amethyst then Daan's own transformed into emeralds. 

 

"It looks like I won't be able to garden for the rest of the day. At the very least, I should go put my tools away."

 

"Ah, Daan. Let me do that for you. I wouldn't want you to get stung again and end up with more venom in your bloodstream."

 

Before Daan could protest, Matthew dashed out the door. There was not much he could do except wait patiently for his love to come back. While waiting, a large, white, fluffy dog named Kumajiro nuzzled up against him. Daan reached down to pet Kumajiro with his good hand. Then, he plopped down onto the couch just a few feet away from him, his treated arm dangling over the edge. 

 

After a few minutes have passed, Matthew returned from his journey to the garden. He didn’t clutch his wrist or any other part of him. No bee stings for him. He kneeled on the floor and opened his arms wide for Kumajiro to come running into. After a brief hug between the two, Daan sap up from on couch to see that his boyfriend had returned safe, alive, and without a single scratch on him. Matthew walked over to the sofa, grabbed onto the blanket hanging from its arm, and settled in whatever space there was on the couch in front of Daan. He pulled the blanket over the both of them. They were nestled in like spoons. Daan's head leaned on Matthew's shoulder, Matthew's head leaned on Daan's chest. The couch just sizable enough for the two of them to fit when lying down across it contributed to the ideal conditions for further nestling.

 

Matthew looked up as Daan looked down. They caught each other's soft gazes. They both leaned in for a quick peck on each other's lips. Smiles formed on both of their faces. Then, they went back to the whole leaning deal they had just a few moments earlier. The arm that was attached to the slightly injured wrist slinked around Matthew's chest and pulled him closer to his own. Their heads reveled in the intimate space of each other. Nothing more could be said. Nothing more needed to be said. They were caring for one another. They were simply happy with one another. Most importantly, they were in love with one another.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda having a bit of a writer's block with the NedCan fic Not Invisible to Me. Then, I got stung by a bee the other day and thought of writing this. So I did it.


End file.
